Sun-in-Shadow
Sun-in-Shadow was an Argonian Oathman of the Great House Telvanni. Once a slave of House Telvanni, Sun-in-Shadow remains in history as the only Argonian member of House Telvanni , rising to the rank of Oathman and acquiring property that became Tel Vos. By game *Sun-in-Shadow (Online) *Sun-in-Shadow (Legends) History Second Era Sun-in-Shadow was born into slavery under House Telvanni, just like her parents before her. Before she was able to pick up the broom, she studied in the arcane arts and spellcrafting. She grew up in Sadrith Mora, meeting with other Argonian slaves, including Eoki, whom she fell in love with. As time went on, Sun-in-Shadow had garnered the attention of Magister Therana, having more potential than other aspiring Telvanni mages. Knowing this, Sun-in-Shadow hatched a plan where she would rise through the ranks of House Telvanni until she can free slaves. On a fateful day in 2E 583, Sun-in-Shadow encountered an Outlander, who held the potential of carrying out the mission. The Argonian slave sent the Outlander to the ruins of Zaintiraris, to retrieve the finger bone of St. Felms and bring it to Therana at her new home, Tel Branora. With the bone given, Magister Therana created an endorsement that was given to the Telvanni Council in Tel Naga. In the end, Sun-in-Shadow was freed from slavery and became a hireling of House Telvanni. Though her journey didn't end here.Events in "A Hireling of House Telvanni"[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/sun-shadow Meet the Character – Sun-in-Shadow] Now that she was a hireling, she sought out a piece of property for a new Telvanni tower located on the outskirts of Vos. Though the deed was taken by a Telvanni wizard named Jinrisa, though it was stolen and taken to Master Firuth, who was originally looking for the land. When the Outlander visited Firuth at Hanud, the Telvanni Master gave Sun-in-Shadow the endorsement for the land and sponsored her elevation to Retainer. It was at the point, Sun-in-Shadow had become a Retainer of House Telvanni and acquired property that would eventually become Tel Vos. After becoming Retainer, she quickly submitted a petition for to become an Oathman and both she and the Outlander were brought before the Council quickly. Unfortunately, Archmagister Gothren had forbidden any more progress for Sun-in-Shadow, prompting both the Argonian and the Outlander to convene with Gothren at Tel Aruhn.Event in "Rising to Retainer"Events in "Objections and Obstacles" Before meeting with Gothren, the Outlander spoke with Ralasa Delvi, the Mouth of Archmagister Gothren, who told them that Gothren had opposed any more petitions, believing that beastfolk are not allowed among the Telvanni. With that in mind, the Outlander and Sun-in-Shadow travel to Tel Aruhn, where they meet Arith Sendrul, an assistant of Gothren. The three convene with each other and come up with a plan to make Sendrul, Gothren's mouth. If they retrieved stolen relics from escaped slaves that left for Shashpilamat, then it will get them closer to their goal. As the Outlander found the slave, Ralasa's people had followed them, taking the slaves, opposing the Outlander's intentions. Because of this, Sun-in-Shadow would send the Outlander to assassinate Ralasa Delvi, since it is common among the Telvanni. Delvi would be killed, either through the Outlander's hand or poisoned Marshmerrow cake. Regardless, Sendrul was promoted to Mouth of Gothren and Sun-in-Shadow was able to become an Oathman, but Gothren himself did not take this lightly, whatsoever. Magister Gothren had ordered his henchmen to kidnap Sun-in-Shadow from her home in Sadrith Mora. Because of this, Gothren blackmailed the Outlander to get information on Nelos Otheri, the Archmagister of Sadrith Mora. The Outlander stole his journal from the tower of Tel Naga, even taking Otheri's Dwarven Prism from the Zalkin-Sul Egg Mine, which connects to the ruins of Mzanchend. With these items in his grasp, Sun-in-Shadow was released from Gothren's hold. But she enters a crossroad, whether she must continue her endeavor as a Telvanni Oathman or continue her relationship with Eoki, the love of her life. Eoki stormed out of her home, accusing her of abandoning their fellow Argonian slaves. Behind the scenes, Eoki has been in contact with the Ropefish, an abolitionist group that operates in Vvardenfell. As the Outlander made contact with Atarga and Lagdabash at the Gateway Inn, their plan of taking the Argonians out of Vvardenfell was going successfully. Eoki and the Outlander travel to Vassamsi Grotto where they met with the Ropefish and the Argonian slaves. Though, they were followed by Sun-in-Shadow and Slavemaster Arenim, with a brigand of guards. In the Outlander was able to defeat Arenim, but the fate of Eoki is unknown. Sun-in-Shadow remained an Oathman of House Telvanni, but Eoki was either kept as her slave or had escaped to Black Marsh.Events in "The Magister Makes a Move"Events in "The Heart of a Telvanni" Legacy As of now, Sun-in-Shadow is the only non-Dunmer and former slave that became an Oathman of House Telvanni. The property that she occupied near Vos would become the tower of Tel Vos. Unlike the other Magisters in House Telvanni, she has sympathy for the lesser races of Tamriel, which becomes a trend of Tel Vos owners, as seen with Aryon. Her rise to Oathman goes to show how little the House Telvanni care about other races, considering their mistreatment to the beastfolk and human races. Sun-in-Shadow is a prime example of success, starting from the bottom of the caste, to a substantial level. It is unknown whether Sun-in-Shadow elevated to a higher rank such as a Wizard or Magister. Gallery Sun-in-Shadow.png|Sun-in-Shadow circa 2E 583. Sun-in-Shadow (Legends).png|Sun-in-Shadow in . Sun-in-Shadow's House.png|Sun-in-Shadow's home in Sadrith Mora. Appearances * * pl:Słońce w Cieniu Category:Lore: Argonians Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: House Telvanni Members